


death wish

by faerygf



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, also i'm bad at summarizing..., but it's okay at least i finally wrote something after a month??, just gimme a chance pls, this is honestly the worst poem i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerygf/pseuds/faerygf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hey do you want to read an angsty poem about kaneki holding a dying hide</p>
            </blockquote>





	death wish

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad lmao but i'm having awful writer's block so i just needed to get SOMETHING out. the first stanza is taken from my poem "that's closure" on my poetry blog, karma-vent.tumblr.com. also yay for really uncreative titles anyway here we go

all i do is chew lips and gnaw nails and bite  
back the words that are stacking up in my lungs,  
coughing every time you turn around because  
you and the skies you’ve painted me are the only  
breaths of fresh air i have and  
what would happen to me if  
i kissed it all up?

i swore up and down that i wouldn't get you caught up in this.  
i'm slinking into corners and you're reeking of  
metallics, flakes of the moon in your hair and  
the sun draining from your cheeks--

all i do is chew lips and gnaw nails and spit  
up the words that were weighing down my lungs,  
sputtering and slurring because i love you  
i love you i love you and i should have engulfed  
your heat while i still had the chance to and the blood  
isn't stopping the blood isn't stopping the blood isn't  
stopping--

i swore up and down that i wouldn't lean in to kiss you.  
you're gasping for air and i take the last of it because  
if your fate is already sealed, i'm going to seal it with  
a kiss and your lips are sweet and hesitant and  
you kiss back.

you kiss back until your hand slips from my hair and  
i'm choking on my throat and i press my lips to yours  
long after your warmth has left and i love you i love you  
i love you i love you


End file.
